RWBY: Raijin
by blassreitter
Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi War, Otsutsuki Naruto traveled through dimensions and ended up in a world were Dust is used to fight the cruel shadow creature called ...Grim! Deciding to join beacon, he made new friends and new enemies. Otsutsuki Naruto OOC, OP! No Jaune!
1. Prologue!

Hi everyone, a new story, a new adventure. I have read some good RWBY cross-over and thought, I join. Pairing undecided.

* * *

Prologue!

'Do you have any idea at how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?' a relative tall young man with slanted dark-green eyes and bright, long orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye entered the shop Dust until Dawn with his henchmen in tow. A black bowler hat with a red band and small feathers, further he wears a red-collared white suit and around his neck he have a small grey scarf. His hands are in black gloves with rounded sleeves as if he is afraid of dirtying his hands. He leaned lightly on his cane as one of his men pulled out a hand gun, the sounds of loading echoed through the shop as he aimed it at the old man in front of them that raised his arms in the air, shivering in fear.

'P—please…' Spoke the old man, his voice quietly. 'Just take my Lien and leave!'

'Shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money.' The gentlemen, Roman spoke calmly, almost as if he was nothing more than a kind man before his kind, calm voice fell and was replaced by one of cold and uncaring. 'Grab the dust.'

Black gloved hands placed a container on the counter, clicking it open and a pair of hands grabbed the tubes and pulled it out. Roman's henchmen walked to the Dust pipes at the walls of the shop and connected them and the tubes light flickered on as dust left the pipes into the tubes. Roman's attention turned back to the old man behind the counter and still with his ice, uncaring voice ordered the old man. 'Crystals. Burn and uncut.'

One of Roman's henchmen walked to the opposite of the others to gather there the dust when his ears suddenly caught the sounds of music. Turning his head slightly, the henchmen noticed a lone figure standing near the magazines with his or her back towards him. A slight snarl formed his lips, brows crunched together as he spoke in a cold, harsh voice. 'Alright kid, put your hands where I can see them.' His right hand pulled out his blade as he sauntered towards the kid. 'Hey, I said hands in the air!'

Walking up to the kid that wears a red cloak with a hoodie he tapped the kid's shoulder whom turned to the criminal as she slid off her cap. When the cap fell off it revealed that the kid was a young girl with shoulder length black hair with red tint to it. Her silver innocent eyes locked at the criminal that pointed at his ears as she slid off the headset. A small smile on her face she addressed the criminal. 'Yes?'

'I said, put your hands in the air, now!' The henchmen ordered unfriendly as he towered far above her. The young girl's eyes narrowed slightly as she spoke in a slight confusing tone.

'Are you robbing me?'

The henchmen smiled slightly, finally the stupid girl understood that a robbery is going on. He didn't wait and replied immediately. 'Yes!'

'Oh~' The girl whistled and lashed out with her leg that connected with his abdomen and send him flying through the shop, back to his boss. She dashed towards the window when a second henchmen appeared, handgun ready, and aimed at her. The girl shot off from the floor and jumped through the window and landed outside …in the arms of a tall, young man. Her eyes travelled up, up and some more until it finally landed on his blue-white flower-like iris that looked questioningly at the girl in his arms. 'Oh~. Hi, nice to meet you call me Ruby, Ruby Rose.'

'Naruto, Naruto Otsutsuki. I did not expect a cute girl land in my arms.' Naruto jested as he placed the now named girl, Ruby back on her feet whom blushed crimson, as he draw out his katana that flashed through the air, cutting bullets that now lay in half in front of his feet. 'And nice song!'

 _…This will be the day we are waiting for._ Ruby smiled at the young man, Naruto as she pulled out her baby, _Crescent Rose_ that slid open and in a few seconds she held a remarkable, crimson scythe in her hand. _This will be the day we open up the door._ Her crimson cape billowed in the wind as she turned towards Naruto. 'Thanks. And this is Crescent Rose, my baby!' _I don't wanna hear your absolution._

'I don't actually have a name for my weapon. But I bet that I can take out more of those scums then what you can with your scythe.' Challenged the young man the girl whom only slightly smirked at him. _We'll be ready for a revolution. Welcome to the world of new solutions…_

'You wanna bet against my baby?' Ruby took her stand, readying herself to take on the bet. Her silver eyes gleamed in anticipation. 'You're on, no one can beat my baby!' She twirled her scythe behind her back in a circle then over her right shoulder before it planted itself in the street.

'Tsk, okay… get them!' Roman ordered with a slight tilt of his head and his henchmen stormed out of the shop through the ruined window of _Dusk until Dawn_. One of Roman's henchmen made a stabbing motion with his blade that ruby easily avoided by pulling herself up her scythe, and twirled herself with her hands on her baby and then with a powerful trust she kicked the henchmen in the face, sending him back to his fellow criminals before she launched herself in the air with her scythe in her hand, _Crescent Rose_ now on her back before she pulled the trigger and twirled herself like a whirlwind through the street, sending one henchmen into the air with the flat of her scythe before she used her gained speed to swept the legs out from under the criminal that fell face first on the street before he was knocked out by the blunt end of the _Crescent Rose_. Ruby twirled around before her eyes widened as one henchmen aimed his rifle at her, focusing her semblance when suddenly Naruto appeared in front of her and his blade blurred through the air, cutting the bullets once again in half before he disappeared from view, appearing behind the hitman he knocked him out with the blunt end of his blade.

'Ha! I won!' Ruby cheered, jumping in the air with Crescent Rose firmly clutched between her small breasts. She landed back on her feet, slammed Crescent Rose in the street as she smiled widely at the silver haired young man. 'Two criminals for me, and one for you!'

Naruto sheathed his blade back in his sheath, a clicking sound came from his sheath as he pulled out his blade again, it has the form of a kama that is now connected to a black wire and threw it through the air and imbedded itself into the roof and he flew through the air, with a soft thud he landed on the roof. A slight smirk played on his lips as he sunk through his knees to prepare himself to sped towards his target that suddenly turned around, a detonation in his hand. 'Not today, Raijin! Enjoy the show…'

Naruto's blue-white flower-like iris widened when he noticed several devices starting to flicker a crimson light, several smaller lights slowly died one by one until all the lights was gone. Whirling around on his heel he sped off, creating some distance as his hand shot out to caught Ruby's collar whom just arrived and saved her life. The pair arrived on the other side of the roof, out of danger.

'Damn! That slippery snake escaped once again!' Hissed Otsutsuki, fists baled as he vanished in a whirlwind of leafs, leaving a confused Ruby behind whom sulked at his sudden disappearing act. Pouting she turned around to leave the roof when suddenly a cold, stern voice halted her.

'And where do you think you are going, girl?!' Ruby turned around to see a very young, attractive woman with very-light blond hair tied back in a bun with curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her brilliant green eyes sternly locked at her behind her thin ovular glasses. She wears a white long-sleeved suit that expose a part of her remarkable chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrists before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt that is dangerous short that with each step crawled up, and is lined with buttons lining up vertical. 'Did you knew that your actions here was highly dangerous and will not be taken lightly, young lady.'

'B—but… I stopped a robbery…' Ruby stuttered. Eyes cast down as she found herself in the interrogation room with the young woman berating her that walked to the left before she walked the opposite direction.

'You put yourself and others in great danger.' She continued, holding a scroll in her hand to see the recorders of her fight with a tall, very tall handsome young man. 'If it were up to me, you'd be sent home… with a pat on your back…' Ruby hearing the positive words, sighing inwardly that she escaped this woman and nodded furiously, accepting _the pat on her back_. '…And a slap on your wrist!' The blond bombshell suddenly voiced out sternly, ruining Ruby's thought of easy escape as her fingers tightened around her riding crop that with a whistled sound slammed on the table surface in front of Ruby's hands whom yelped out like a hurt puppy.

'Eeeek~' Ruby retracted her hands, shivering in shock at the stern display of the woman whom continued her stern lecture.

'But… there is someone here who would like to meet you.' The stern woman finished her stern lecture, stepping aside to reveal the dark hallway where a middle-aged man with tousled hair and thin brown eyes stepped in the room. His eyes were slightly hidden behind his shaded glass spectacles, a dark-green scarf adorned his neck with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest, with a green undershirt. He also wears black trousers shoes and long, dark-green pants as he held in his hand a plate of Mother's cookies and in the other a mug of coffee as he placed the plate with cookies in front of the young girl.

'Ruby Rose…' The middle-aged man slightly leaned over the table, staring into Ruby's eyes that brightened, slightly grew in her infamous puppy dog eyes as the man in a calm, drawling voice continued. 'You… have silver eyes.'

'…' Ruby's brow scrunched together in confusing, slightly tilted her head back. Founding her voice back from the confusing statement of the man she opened her mouth. 'Um…'

'So!' The man cut in. Taking a seat opposite of her he leaned his elbow on the surface of the table. 'Where did you learn to do this?' The silver haired man inclined his head towards the scroll that the blond bombshell held next to him.

Tilting her head slightly while stuttering out her answer in a soft, quiet voice. 'S—Signal Academy.'

Inclining his head slightly closer to Ruby, staring intently with his brown eyes at the young girl, the silver haired man spoke still in his calm manner with a slight awe in his voice. 'They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?'

'Well, one teacher in particular.' Ruby spoke enthusiasm, a small smile appeared as she gazed at the middle-aged man while the young woman next to him raised a delicate brow as she glared sternly at her.

'I see…' He brought the mug to his lips and took a gulp as Ruby took a cookie, thinking for a moment she grasped another one, and then another as he continued his thoughts. 'It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow.' He slightly looked up at spectacular nowhere, lost in his thoughts for a moment.

'Mmmm!' Came from Ruby's throat as she held the last cookie in her hand and a mouth full of it as she tried to speak to him. 'Thash muh unkul!'

A feint smile appeared on his face as he now leaned once again forward, interesting at her answer. Ruby cleaned her lips with her arm as she attempt to repeat what she said a moment ago. One her face a true happy smile appeared when she repeated what she said. 'Sorry, that's my uncle qrow! He's a teacher at Signal!' She nodded her head she continued with a lithe voice. 'I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like— hoooowaaah!' Ruby suddenly moved her arms rapidly in a weak imitation of martial arts. 'Witchaaa!' Much to the amusement of the man.

'So I've noticed.' Placing his hands on the surface, he stared once more intently in her eyes, searching for that sparkle. 'And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?'

'Well…' She gained a soft expression, one that showed that she is still a kind young girl. 'I want to be a Huntress!'

'You want to slay monsters?'

'Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal!' She explained with enthusiasm that rapidly increased as did her way of talking. 'And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my older sister is starting there this year, she's trying to become a Huntress,' She lifted her left hand, baled it to a fist. 'And I'm trying to become a Huntress, so I can help people.' She had now raised her other hand as she nodded furiously. 'My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' She finished her last line overenthusiasm as she tilted her head to left to right with a bright, honest smile that knew no end as did her enthusiasm. 'I mean, the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntress are just so much more romantic and exciting like that dude that helped me out!'

'Aaah yes, that other one. Do you know who he is?' The man asked curiously at which Ruby whom once more nodded her head furiously before she blushed at what she said before about him.

'Yeah! I know him, I think.' The blond young woman gazed exasperated at Ruby. 'He called himself Otsutsuki Naruto…'

'Otsutsuki Naruto… He have quiet the talent. Glynda can you make a note to invite him to Beacon?' The blond young woman now name Glynda nodded as she pushed a few buttons to search information about Otsutsuki Naruto while the man turned his attention back to Ruby. He intertwined his fingers together and rested his chin on it. 'And Ruby, do you know who I am?'

Ruby closed her eyes for a moment, hiding her brilliant silver eyes before she opened them, staring with enthusiasm at him. 'You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon.'

Laughing silently, Ozpin eye-smiled at her. In a warm, calming voice he spoke. 'Hello.'

'It's nice to meet you.' Replied Ruby eagerly.

Ozpin now lowered himself to her eye height. 'You want to come to my school?'

The young girl nodded eagerly, and spoke in a husky tone at the point of an orgasm, 'More than anything~'

Ozpin gazed with a amused smile at Glynda whome crossed her arms under her remarkable bust, pushing them up that made them look larger as she let out a sigh. 'Hmmmph!'

'Well… Okay~'

A pair of white-blue flower-like iris stared at the entrance of the Police building. Spikey, long white hair that framed his pale face. His attire became a full black garment with black pants, gloves and boots over which he wore a flowing white yukata with six magatama markings across his collar. Slowly he turned around, jumped off the edge of the roof and vanished in the mist below…

* * *

Hi Blassreitter here, what did you think? First, for people that thinks that Naruto easily could capture Roman. He charged him only to fall into a trap. Every bad boss need a fool proof escape plan. So landmines to hold them up. Sorry for those that wanted GLynda goodwitch in action, next time she will show her skills. And yes, i made her slightly sexier, what? She is hot! Okay all girls are hot hahah.

Please leave a review behind and thank you!


	2. Teaser!

Hi, Blassreitter here... A teaser, first time I do this, but as I said, a teaser of the upcoming chapter. For those people, I advice to play the song, Yang trailer song _I Burn!_

* * *

Teaser...!

 _A pair of white-blue flower-like iris stared at the entrance of the Police building. Spikey, long white hair that framed his pale face. His attire became a full black garment with black pants, gloves and boots over which he wore a flowing white yukata with six magatama markings across his collar. Slowly he turned around, jumped off the edge of the roof and vanished in the mist below…_

 _Vroom…_ A blond young girl wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top, with black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has a puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons. Around her waist, she wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears a black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated short skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt that billowed in the wind as she raced through the street. Around her neck she have an orange infinity scarf, and around her wrist she have two golden mechanized gauntlets with a black design. She parked her motorcycle in front of a building and her brown, knee-high platform boots that appears to be made out of leather, with orange socks of different lengths that landed on the street when she step off her motorcycle. Her hands reached up and pulled off her helmet, letting her wavy blond hair fall down her shoulders that reaches her waist as she swayed her hips as she walked towards the entrance of the Club. A slight smirk appeared on her face when her ears caught the song, _I Burn…_

Shhhsss… two doors slid open and an attractive young girl entered the club with her hips swaying seductively as she descended down the stairs. The gathered men on the dance floor, all wearing black suits and crimson glasses all turned their eyes towards her when she stepped onto the dance floor.

 _Red like roses… fills my dreams…_ She tilted her head slightly to the side, her light-purple eyes caught the scene of Roman and a tall man with a black trimmed beard, wearing a black suite with behind him two girls, one have short black hair, pale green eyes and highlighted by red makeup. She wears a red, very short strapless dress with black lining that push up her remarkable bust. Her accessories include large, red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark-grey chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels. With next to her, possible her twin sister with a few differences, namely her white, strapless dress with cyan lining, and like her sister's it push up her remarkable chest that made it slightly bigger. Her accessories include a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels. Slightly behind them, the young blond could see an very attractive young man with spiky white hair, he wears a full black high-tech mechanic body suite with over white yukata that was held together with a black belt around his waist.

 _Brings me to the place you rest…_ She climbed the stairs towards the bar, taking a seat next to the hot young man while looking at the middle-aged man with the trimmed beard whom made a gesture to send away the twins. The girl looked at the bartender and requested. 'Strawberry Sunrise… no ice.' And she lifted her arm when she saw the small, cute little umbrellas in the glass of the hottie next to her. 'Oh! And one of those little umbrellas.'

'Aren't you a little young to be in this club, blondie?' The man with the trimmed beard said, rising up to his full height. A chuckle escaped from the white haired hottie next to her that brought a smile to her. The girl brought what more weight to her left leg, placing an arm on her hip as she seductively stood there and retorted playfully.

'Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?' The young man that first chuckled, now out rightly laughed loudly, slamming his glass back on the counter and ordered a Strawberry Sunrise and slid it towards the blonde that picked it up and took a swig. 'Thanks, cutie~'

'So, you know who I am. And you!' He stepped with a glare closer towards her while keeping an eye on the figure that offered her the Strawberry Sunrise. 'Don't offer drinks to underage, and you got a name, sweetheart?' his attention back to the girl whom crossed her arms under her remarkable sized breasts, pushing them up that make them look bigger and threatened to almost fall out of her small top that _Junior_ eyed lecherous.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, she trailed her index finger down his chest with a lecherous smile. 'Heh. Yes, Junior, I've got several. But instead of sweetheart, only the cutie that offered me my drink might call me that. You can just call me sir.' Suddenly her hand grasped his testicle, her fingers wrapped painful around the organ as Junior shrunk through his knees. A painful expression, and the young bombshell could hear a slight hiss from behind her. 'People told me that you knows everything. Tell me, where can I find her and I'll let you go.' Madam sir pulled out her digital picture, showing a picture of a young woman with dark hair.

'I've never seen her before. I swear!' Junior cried out in a high pitched tone much to the white-haired man amusement while _Madam sir_ 's eyes narrowed dangerously. With a tone that sounds very dangerous she spoke. 'Excuse me?!'

A loud high pitched scream revered through the club, warning his henchmen as she almost ripped off his testicles and she glared at him, searching for a sign of lies. 'I swear, sir!' He wheezed out, his face almost red and pupils diluted.

'Hmmm… It looks like we have an audience.' The girl said sweetly. 'This must be kind of embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward…'

Junior now shivered on his feet, trying to ignore the signals of pains that came for his testicles, wheezing out a treat, 'Listen! Blondie, sir!' he added when she painfully increased the pressure on his organs. 'If you wanna make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!'

'I like this side of you, Junior.' The young man now turned around to see the whole scene with a smile on his face. His bright white-blue iris firmly locked on the owner establish as he rose his glass in a gesture of respect towards the girl. 'Please, could you call next time to let me know that you will visit this fine establishment?'

'I would, handsome~. If I had your number, name is Yang.' The blond girl, Yang flirted, tilting her head slightly she winked at him before she released Junior's junior and followed him towards the dancefloor with her arms crossed on her back and slightly showed her cleavage. 'Oh~, Junior, I was just playing with you, don't be so sensitive!' They arrived at the center of the dancefloor, a innocent smile graced her face. 'Come on, let's kiss and make up, okay~?'

Junior's henchmen surrounded the pair, some of them held an axe at hand, others a blade. Junior glanced at his henchmen, giving a sign to stand still. Glancing at yang, Junior slowly lowered his upper body. 'Okay…'

Their lips inched closer, the sounds of the people around them cheered when suddenly Junior flew through the club, through the glass and landed against the bar next to the white haired young man whom accidentally slipped his wine bottle out of hand and landed on the owner's head, knocking him out. 'Oops~, now let see…'

 _Black the beast descends from the shadows~_ Yang baled her hand to a fist, taking her stance as her bracelets folded open with a mechanic sound and within a second her _Ember Celica_ was ready to take off! A mechanic sound came off her gauntlet as she loaded. An empty dust fodder shot out as she prepared for an fight when Junior's henchmen stormed towards her. When they were a metre away from her she jumped high in the air, the light in her back giving her an divine glow as a smirk graced her lips.

 _Yellow beauty burns… Gold~! Mirror~ tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all…_

She landed with her fist on the dancefloor, sending a shockwave that pushed all the men away from her. A yellow-orange aura surrounded her like a flame, suddenly she charged towards the men and with a powerful jump she flew through the club, somersaulted and with an axe-drop kick she smashed a man back into the floor before sliding towards a nearby opponent, crouched slightly through her knees before she delivered a thundering uppercut, sending the man through the air and then kicked two charging man in the chest. Yang then shot with her shotgun towards an incoming opponent, blasting him off his feet and used the recoil to give her kick backwards some more strength as it landed in the abdomen of another one, then crouched and used a leg sweep to swept the legs from under another that was airborne for a moment before a devastation elbow slammed into his abdomen, sending him back to the floor. She then ran up, placing her feet on someone's knee and pushed herself into the air and planting her feet into someone's chin and knocking him out and used her other leg to push off, sailing through the air she manoeuvred a flying kick that send her new opponent back towards his comrades. Her fist shot up, a tremendous uppercut sending another into the air, then used her recoil of her shotgun to glide towards the other side of the dancefloor to kick her opponent in the side that was followed by a kick against his arm and head before she planted her fist into his abdomen and sending him back. Whirling on her heel she blocked an incoming blade that she smashed aside with her other hand and rapidly planted fist, after fist in his abdomen before knocking him unconscious.

 _Mirror~ locked inside me… tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

Yang dashed criss-cross around the dancefloor, avoiding bullets and used her shotgun to launch herself up the disk-jockey platform. Landing behind him, she grasped his jacket and slammed his head against his instruments until he was knocked out. Lifting him up she used her the recoil of her shotgun to send him flying as he landed back at the dancefloor.

'Melanie, who is this girl?' The girl with short black hair and in crimson strapless dress appeared on the dancefloor. She have two wolverine-like claws as weapons while she stared boringly at Yang. Her twin sister next to her, standing with her arms crossed under her breasts that she slightly pushed up that made them look bigger and rounder replied.

'I dunno, Miltia, but we should teach her a lesson.'

 _Caching…! Chunk…!_ The sounds of her mechanic gauntlets as several dust fodders shot out of her weapon and landed on the floor while her arms reached behind her in her pouch to pick out two new rows of dust fodders and threw them in the air. She then caught the new ammos in her gauntlets as the sounds repeated. _Caching…! Chunk…!_

She then jumped in the air, and shot out her bullets that exploded when they came in contact with the floor and Miltia and Melanie back flipped while a certain white-haired figure watched this with amusement as he descended down the stairs, rolling his shoulders to lose his muscles. _Born with no life into subjugation treated like a worthless animal! Stripped off all rights just through lesser being crushed by cruel! Worthless human rule!_

* * *

 _Hi, what did you think of my teaser? This teaser will be replaced be the actual chapter where we will meet Blake, Pyrrha and future member of JNPR. But a question to you all, or better said your help. I am planning to team Naruto up with team JNPR without Jaune so, what will be the name? Remember his name is Naruto Otsutsuki and I came up with NNNR or NNNL or PORN?! Please help!_

 _Oh, P.S. Can someone help me with describing MARG the motorcycle from Blassreiter(Anime) Look it at google. It is a blue, yellow motorcycle._


End file.
